Goode High
by booksandcoffee
Summary: When Annabeth Chase moves from San Francisco to Manhattan, she attends Goode high with her best friend, Thalia Grace. There she meets Percy Jackson Thalia's Cousin and his friends. There is an OC in there. AU, slightly OOC. Percabeth and some Thaluke. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO characters. But I do own my OCs. This is complete. Read my sequel if you enjoyed this one.
1. Meet Percy Jackson

**Re-write for chapter 1. I am a terrible person… OK I reread my chapter and realized that half of didn't make any sense whatsoever. So I went back to edit it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Co.**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth Chase, a 16 year-old girl who just moved from San Francisco to Manhattan, was standing outside the doors of her new school. She sighed; most of her friends were in San Fran while she was stuck in Manhattan. At least she knew someone here though, Thalia Grace. As she entered the school, she thought; _well, here goes nothing._

She was about to go into the office when she heard a voice from down the hall and stopped dead in her tracks, "ANNABETH!" The voice yelled. She smiled to herself knowing this was the one and only…

"Thalia, is yelling really necessary?"

"Yeah, so you can hear me, duh!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Annabeth went in to the office and grabbed her locker number, combination and timetable. "What's your locker number?" asked a curious Thalia. "239, Thals. Now get your head out of my face."

"Okay, okay you can relax. Oh hey look! Here we are. Locker 239. Oh my gods, look it's my locker!" She said pointing to the one that was left of Locker 239. "And that's yours," She said, "And that's my cousin Percy's. Oh my goodness that is so hilarious. The other girls are going to be _so _jealous!"

Annabeth gave her friend a quizzical look.

"You know, because –"

Thalia was cut off by the warning bell (**AN: in my world warning bells give people ten minutes to get to homeroom**).

Then she grabbed her stuff and was leaving when she collided with someone…

"Oh, god, I'm sorry." Said the person, obviously, male.

"It's okay." She replied looking up. To say the guy was good-looking was an understatement. He had sea-green eyes and ruffled jet-black hair and Annabeth had to take 2 seconds to untie her tongue. He handed her the books she dropped. "I'm Percy Jackson." He said smiling. Annabeth could here Thalia snickering behind her.

"Annabeth Chase." She replied recovering herself.

"Is _no one _going to introduce me?" said a voice behind us. They all turned around (well, except Percy, who was already looking in that direction) to see an emo-looking guy with shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing an aviator's jacket. "'Sup, Nico." Said Thalia and Percy went with a "Hey, Death Boy."

"Hey, Percy, who's your lady friend?" Nico asked before turning to Annabeth, "Did Percy get to you yet? Cause if he didn't—"

She cut him off, "Not interested, emo."

He put his hands up in surrender, "Alrighty then. To homeroom it is!"

**I'll probably make my chapters longer sooner or later... I might post some one-shots here and there.**


	2. Crazy Girls and Awkwardness

**I have been told about the fact that I rushed Percabeth. This is what happens when my OTP gets in the way of my already-horrible writing skills. So yeah.**

**Anyways, I always keep my PEN name the same as my tumblr url so now its percythewaterbender :D**

**And ****ILoveJamesSiriusPotter said:**

**_I'm waiting for Thaluke, anything you do, no matter if your school is starting_**

**_near this date (I'm not sure as in my country we start in March), or whatever,_**

**_you can't discontinue this story until Luke appears. Idk about spelling_**

**_because, I'm terrible at it, but the story plot itself has a good starting,_**

**_keep it like that. Update soon :D!_**

**I spy with my little eyes, a Thaluke shipper. Thank you for commenting on my plot. Normally, I am terrible at plots.**

**I'm also throwing an OC your way. (Who's actually me being a stalker).**

**And I'm officially going first person because I can't write in 3rd person.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy's POV

I felt like a complete idiot. First, I face planted onto the floor of my bedroom when I was getting up. Then, I had to go back into the apartment halfway to school because I forgot my cell phone. Lastly, when I got to school I slammed into the only girl who doesn't dump her entire makeup drawer on her face.

So I (tried to) play it cool and pretend that I didn't just wake up as the World's Dumbest Person.

When we walked into homeroom the first person to talk was obviously Layla. She's my half-sister on my dad's side (**AN if my story wasn't au then my oc would a daughter of Poseidon) **and she has more energy than a chipmunk after a double espresso.

"Hi, Percy! Hi! Hey! Hey! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hey! Hi!" she squealed skipping around like a mental hospital patient.

"You know Layla? A simple 'Hi' or 'Hey' would do."

"Hey!" she said turning to Annabeth, "You're new here! I don't know you. Therefore I must now know you! I'm Layla Ann Jackson. What's your name?"

Annabeth stopped for a second and gave her a look as though saying _This person is crazy _before saying "Annabeth Chase. Uh, are you like Percy's sister or something?"

Layla smiled widely like she just found out her birthday was coming up (she has, by the way, forgotten her birthday before). "Well, I'm his _half-_sister. On dad's side, of course. I live right across the hall from him in the apartment building. By myself. I normally either order food or order Percy to bring me food from his place." Then she skipped off to go talk to her friends. Let me explain, she isn't in my grade put she was put into an excel class so she has some classes with me. Homeroom. Oh, yeah, and she also eats lunch with my friends and I.

We took our seats and chatted. Of course Thalia sat with Luke.

**Thalia's PoV**

I saw Percy talking to his crazy sister, so I, as a sensible person, made a run for it. I found Luke who grinned at me then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek **(AN: Thaluke :D I ship it, not as much as Percabeth). **

"Thalia, why do you still hang out with Jackson? I mean, come on, you can hang out with my friends and I." Luke said.

I looked at him and said, "Well, he _is _my cousin, and he's not as bad as you think. He's really nice to people and he doesn't hate you for no reason."

He just huffed.

Basically, the only reason he hates Percy is because apparently, he could have been the hottest guy at school if it weren't for Percy. Obviously, Percy is oblivious to this and never understood this concept of thinking someone is hotter than another person.

I looked over at them and saw Percy talking to Annabeth and they stopped talking for about 5 seconds, Annabeth obviously found this awkward cause I could see her ears burning from here. Of course, I had to snicker.

**Annabeth's PoV**

Percy was talking to me.

What a miracle.

You can tell from all the girls staring at him he was considered really, really, _really, _hot. I could tell even without the girls.

He was just talking casually and cracking dumb jokes that I had to laugh at cause it was really cute the way his eyes were always shining when he talked.

He was really nice. I mean, like really,_ super _nice**.**

He paused and looked at me for a minute. I hope my face wasn't as red as it felt.

**The story I should have posted ages ago.**

**Derpyderpyderp. Reviews makes me a happy writer.**


	3. A Red-headed Nightmare

**I started writing right after I updated the previous chapter :P**

**I don't own the Characters except Layla.**

_Lunch Time_

**Annabeth's PoV **

"Percy, Percy, Percy! Did you hear? Thalia's going to be having a party it's going to be awesome! I love her house! There's a pool table and a swimming pool and a Jacuzzi and an air hockey table and lots of music and delicious food and…" Layla trailed on for a while until Percy grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand and said, "Yeah, yeah, we get it." Then he turned to Thalia, "Your hosting a party?"

"Yeah," she said as Layla tried desperately to pry Percy's hand off, "Just some friends."

Percy removed his hand from Layla's mouth and she gasped and started eating her food ravenously. "Now, Thalia, I know from experience that the last time you said 'just some friends' you had a full blown party."

"Shut up, Kelp Face."

"And is Luke going to be there?"

"Well," Thalia said, "He kind of _is _my boyfriends."

"Then I'm not coming."

"Why?"

"He hates me!"

"No he doesn't! He might want to be your friend!"

"Oh, yes! That must be it! That explains why he came up to me when I got him out in dodgeball and said 'I hate you, Jackson' Yes that must be it! You can _totally _tell how much he wants to be my friend."

I could help it. I busted out laughing. Along with Layla who had been drinking chocolate milk and spewed it back into the container.

A girl with color changing eyes and choppy brown hair and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes just like Thalia's, then Nico followed after them.

"Oh, hey guys, this is Annabeth. Annabeth this is Jason," He gestured to the blonde-boy, "He's Thalia's brother. This is Piper McLean." He leaned over and whispered, "Her dad is Tristan McLean. You know, the actor."

"Percy," Piper said exasperatedly, "I heard that. I told you not to tell people."

"But Annabeth's our friend. All of our friends know!"

That's when a girl with green eyes and frizzy red hair came over.

**Percy's PoV**

Rachel walked over to our table and sat down. My red-headed nightmare. Thalia's eyes narrowed. I sighed. Piper looked interested in her food suddenly. Jason looked at her like she just fell out of the sky. Nico and Layla talked in hushed tones (something along the lines of "Haha, this is going to be great!" and "I want to rip her head off.").

Annabeth looked a little confused.

"So, Blondie, I see you're new here. Well, I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and this is _my _school. Percy is _my _boyfriend."

I snapped, "First of all, I am _not _your boyfriend. Second, her name isn't Blondie, its Annabeth."

She looked taken aback. Then she smiled, "But you will be right?"

"No."

"Everybody denies it at first. But everybody falls for me sooner or later."

"Right," said Layla, "and then you dump them and break their hearts. Boys are not toys."

Rachel huffed and left.

The bell rang and we dispersed for class.

**More Percabeth next chapter :D **

**Which will be up soon I swear**


	4. 365 Sparks

**It's songy song time! I'm going to be using songs for my fanfiction now. **

**This is kind of just a bit of a filler thing. I just feel bad that I didn't update for a while. Last one for now.**

**Disclaimer: I would totally want to own PJO characters but the story would suck and all so Rick Riordan owns them.**

**_I will try 365 days_**

**_365 ways to get to you _**

**_-365 Days, Victorious _**

**_'cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile_**

**_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_**

**_-Sparks Fly, Taylor Swift_**

**Annabeth's PoV**

So it's been one month. October is here. I got to know Percy really, really well. Apparently he likes swimming, surfing any water sports in general. His dad is Poseidon Jackson, owner of a cruise ship company or something.

I also had to get accustomed to having a mini heart attack every time I see him and trying not to blush when he smiles. It was getting on my nerves. Speaking of nerves, Rachel has been getting on my nerves too. I literally want to gut her like a fish and feed her to dolphins.

Then there was the thing with his eyes.

I would literally just be listening to him talk and then I would start staring at his eyes and he would notice and stop talking and freeze on the spot. I would realize what I was doing and go awkwardly say "Um, you were saying…?"

It's gotten ridiculous.

I can tell it was scaring him a little. But, seriously, how can you _not _look at his eyes.

**Percy's PoV**

It's been a month now. I got to know Annabeth. Apparently, she likes architecture and wants to be an architect, she loves volleyball **(AN: I hate volleyball, it's just I can imagine Annabeth playing volleyball) **and her mother is the architect Athena Chase.

Sometimes she would stare at me and I would feel really awkward and I just stop talking to her and she snaps out of something and tells me to keep talking.

And I love her laugh.

And her smile.

And her hair.

And her—

OK this is getting ridiculous.

So here we are today, we're just sitting under a tree chatting when some words I don't expect come tumbling out of my mouth.

"You want to catch a movie with me or something?"


	5. Athena Chase

**Update :DDD I'm so proud of myself for updating so quickly :P I deserve a cookie**

**This chapter has TWISTS *dramatic music***

**Percy's PoV**

She looked really stunned.

I probably looked just as stunned.

I stuttered uselessly so quickly that I don't think it even made sense.

"S-sorry. I didn't –"

"It's fine. Really –"

"Just forget I said that."

Then what she said next surprised me.

"No! I was going to say I would love to go to the movies with you. It was just, well that was kind of sudden I guess I was just shocked."

"Oh! Uh, that's great! I'll, uh, pick you up at seven?"

She just nodded, grabbed her stuff and left.

About 5 seconds later the bush rustled and I whipped around. Layla sprang out with a video camera. She squealed and started giggling and running around him singing, "Percy's got a crush! PERCY AND ANNABETH SITTING INA TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" **(AN see my OC is just me being a creepy stalker!)**

**Annabeth's PoV**

He asked me out.

I said yes.

_Oh my god. Oh my god._

I grabbed my phone and dialed Thalia's number. _Please pick up. Please pick up._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Thalia."

"What do you want?"

I snorted, "Nice to see you too Miss Sunshine." Then I continued, "Percy asked me out and I said yes so now you need to help me get ready."

I heard Thalia laugh on the other end, "Someone's got herself a little _crush_. Alright be there in a couple minutes."

20 minutes later

"So when's he coming?" she asked as she pulled clothes out of the closet. I picked up the clothes she had thrown on the floor and dumped it on my bed, "Well, he said at seven. So we have an ho—" I was cut off by the phone. "Be right back."

_"What?" _I said. My mother was talking to me on the phone and I was a little agitated. "I said, you can't go, I won't let you. I want you to have nothing to do with anyone who is related to _Poseidon._"

I growled, "Look, _mom, _I would listen to you but this is _my _decision. _I _chose I go out with and who I don't."

"It doesn't matter, Annabeth, I already called him and told him that I'm not letting you." I inhaled sharply. "_Mom!" _I hissed, then looked down dejectedly, "Alright. Fine. I won't go." Then I hung up. I took out my cell phone.

I found Percy in my contacts and texted him: _Hey, Percy, did my mom call you? She just called me saying that she called you to tell you that I'm not allowed to go._

I got my reply in less than 5 seconds.

_Yeah, she did. Kinda sad. I'll see you at school then :)_

I smiled a bit. He wasn't mad at least.

_Yeah, cya then._

I ran upstairs to Thalia. She wasn't very happy.


	6. It'll Be Great!

**Another update. I hope this chapter is going to be longer. **

**Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Except Layla**

**Annabeth's PoV**

"Your mom did _what?_" said Layla when she found out what happened. "You know what? I'm going to find a way to center your mom's hate on me!" I looked at her skeptically.

"Layla, I don't think that's a good idea." I said, "Her hate is very harsh."

She raised her head defiantly, "I have a strong will. She won't break me."

Percy who had appeared out of nowhere and laughed, "Layla, Annabeth and I aren't even dating. Why do you care so much?"

Layla waved him off then mumbled, "'Cause Percy got himself a little _crush._"

** TIME LAPSE **

_January_

"You broke up with Luke?" I asked. Thalia just nodded. She looked on the verge of tears, but Thalia _never _cries. "Why?"

Thalia frowned and said angrily, "_Because _I caught him making out with RED. Of all people," she paused, "Of all people, it was _her._"

Layla walked by and stopped. She fanned the air like she could smell something horrible and said, "I smell a girl talk. What happened?"

I turned around and told her in a quiet voice, "Apparently Luke was making out with RED and Thalia caught him and they broke up."

She turned towards Thalia, "What?" her eyes were wide, "But you were so happy with him."

Thalia's eyes were cold, "I _was, _but that was _before _this incident."

Layla looked Thalia in the eyes and said, "You still love him."

I gave Layla an '_Are you crazy?' _Look and then Thalia, who looked like she might blow a fuse, got into her face and said in a very angry tone, _"No. I. __**Don't**__" _there was a _ding _and Thalia pulled out her cell phone.

Layla looked at her as if she knew who it is. "Hand me the phone, Thalia."

Thalia looked shocked, "No!"

"Hand it over, Thalia."

I was so shocked when Thalia obliged and handed Layla her iPhone. "Okay," she mumbled as she scrolled through Luke's texts, "He says here 'Thalia, I didn't do anything, she kissed me and wouldn't let me go' and here it says 'Thalia, talk to me please. Stop avoiding me' and—" she paused and cooed, "Aw… he said 'Thalia, I love you. Please stop ignoring me'." At this point Thalia snatched her phone. "He did say that..." She whispered.

Then Layla had that I-just-thought-of-something-that-has-nothing-to-do-with-the-current-situation look. She said in a very bubbly voice, "Let's go to a Karaoke Club!" she started bouncing with excitement, "We can bring Percy and Jason and Piper and Luke and Leo and Frank and Hazel." She squealed with delight, "It will be _so _fun!"

"What? They can sing?"

Layla stopped jumping. "Well, Percy can. **(AN I know he probably can't but I need this so my story will work out ay okay) **He just doesn't do that a lot."

"I can do what?"

Layla whirled around and said, "Sing! You can sing! We're going to the Karaoke Club down the street."

"Okay…"

"And we'll bring all our friends! It'll be great!"

They all looked at each other.

"Right…"

** Nice reviews get cookies and hugs**

**(::) (^u^) (::)**


	7. The Truth or Not The Truth

**I'm updating cause I'm at home. Anyways, I was supposed to be at school but I was sick so my teacher sent me home during 2****nd**** period :P**

**ILoveJamesSiriusPotter **

**_moa tomorrow, I'm about to have a nervous breakdown and... i need to know what_**

**_happens in YOUR story now, too, soo pleeasee update for my mental health, and_**

**_don't forget to put a rational explanation about why was red making out with_**

**_the boy of one of my OTPs!_**

**I am ****_so _****excited! I will explain. It'll be a cool explanation, I hope. **

**Oh shucks, don't compare me to Mark of Athena. And, um, sorry for your mental health, but I know that feel, bro. **

**I just have a cold. They act like I have like H1N1 or something**

**Percy's PoV**

"Layla, we don't want to go to the Karaoke club." I said slowly like I was talking to a foreigner. She looked at Percy with big sad eyes, "Why not?" she practically whined.

"Because, we have things to do." I replied

She laughed, "Like what, Percy?"

I glared at her and said, "I have basketball practice. Jason has football. Frank probably doesn't want to go anyway. Hazel will probably stay with him. Luke hates you almost as much as he hates me. Piper is probably going to be at Jason's practice. Plus, Grover just came back from a vacation so I have to pick him up later."

She just shrugged. "Fine, I'll go with Kylie then. She'll want to go."

Then she walked away.

Annabeth turned to me and asked, "Grover?"

"Childhood best friend." She just nodded.

-After School-

"Thalia, he already told you, _he didn't do it. _I don't think he would ever do that to you." Annabeth said. I sighed and added on, "As much as I dislike him, Annabeth's right."

"But still," Thalia said in an upset voice, "I can't just take him back without proof that he didn't do anything. I mean –"

A loud voice broke in and yelled, "Your problems are **solved**!"

We all turned around. Thalia looked at a happy Layla, "Right, and _how _are they solved?"

Layla smiled mischievously. She pulled out a laptop and inserted a DVD. Then she smiled smugly as it loaded, "Well, with my superb knowledge on technology I was able to hack into the school computer and apparently they caught the scene with a security camera. Just watch."

_Luke was in the gym. He was shooting some hoops when the doors opened. Thinking it was Thalia he turned to say Hi but caught himself. It was RED. She actually used to be a friend but then she turned into a slut. She wore skimpy clothing and probably dated more boys than he had veins in his body. He growled, "What do you want?"_

_Rachel smiled like that was a cute question. "Now, now, Luke, dear, no need to be hasty. You're so-called _girlfriend _isn't here. You can talk to me the way you _really _want."_

_Luke looked exasperated. "I _really _want to punch you in the face right now."_

_Rachel smirked. She pushed him against the wall. Despite how thin she looked she was incredibly strong. She leaned over and kissed him. He struggled and muttered, "Rachel, get off me." She pulled away but went back right away again._

_There was a creak. A gasp. Then a sudden slam of doors. Luke shoved her off._

_"Thalia, wait!"_

When the video stopped all of us sat there frozen, jaws on the countertop. Layla had a triumphant look on her face.

Thalia was the first to recover and she smiled a bit, "So, he was telling the truth." She pulled out her cell phone and left the room.

There was a bark from her phone. She pulled it out, read the text and she smiled. "OK, guys, you hang out here while I resolve another relationship." She turned around and muttered, "Forward to Lacy and Mitchell…" Then she was gone.

Thalia came back and smiled her electric blue eyes seemed to glow. "We're back together."

**OMFGS THIS ONE WAS SO LONG OMGS. I ended up staying up at night to edit this cause I didn't finish during the day. **


	8. Party at Thalia's

**Hi guys!**

**OK reply to the reviews:**

**Athena girl huntress:**

**_That was a great chapter! They finally got back together! Update again, and_**

**_REAND THE MARK PF ATHENA! IT CAME OUT TODAY!_**

**I know. I know. It did come out. I spent all morning running around the school yelling, "Happy Mark of Athena Day!" and I pre-ordered it. It's not here yet *sobs* but it will be here. I read the ending on tumblr and I cried internally all night because If I cried externally my parents were going to refuse to let me read Mark of Athena when it gets here.**

**ILoveJamesSiruisPotter:**

**_Awww I knew Luke was a good guy (no comments here, please, to me he'll always_** **_be a good person) Your explanation was pretty much awesome, now Percy's sister_** **_IS a stalker, a really creepy but funny stalker :D_**

**You, my dear, know how to flatter a writer. And Percy's sister, that was ****_exactly _****how I intended her to be. She's generally supposed to be smart (sort of like me) but ****_extremely _****lazy (exactly like me) I sort of based her off me because fanfiction was the only way (other than tumblr) that I could stalk Percy and Annabeth. **

**Have some cookies reviewers (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Annabeth's PoV**

*cue weird time lapse thing I like to do which means it's now February 12*

Luke had his arm around Thalia (who was obviously happy to be there). I was standing in front of a smiling Percy who was leaning against his locker (Luke learned to not hate Percy). Layla was playing with a robot Leo had built Hazel was talking animatedly with Frank. Jason was trying to convince Nico to where brighter close (which was pointless but everyone was bored) and Piper was talking frantically to Lacy and Mitchell about a girl who obviously liked Jason (I think her name was Reyna). I thought about it for a bit. Reyna was cool enough. She didn't seem like the girl who would try to potentially steal Jason from Piper. She decided that Reyna wasn't going to.

Then Thalia said, "Hey! Want to have a party at my place?" Remembering the first time we all declined. We did the same this time.

Layla walked over and looked at them. "Come on! Thalia and I planned this for a while! The least you could do is come."

Percy snapped up. "_You _and Thalia. Nope. No way. If I know anything you planned for something crazy weird and embarrassing to happen."

Thalia glared at him. "No she didn't." she looked at all of them, "I checked."

Everyone shook their heads.

Then Layla came up. She looked at Percy in an innocent and said way. "You said no to the Karaoke Club. Can't you just say yes to this? Please?"

I smiled. Not because I _really _wanted them to go, but because she was clever enough to hit a soft spot on Percy. He was too nice to say no and disappoint people. He only said no to karaoke because he was busy, but she just pushed a couple buttons on his soft spot and his gaze immediately softened. Then he glowered and muttered, "Fine." Then he said louder, "You guys in?" After a couple of 'fine's and 'alright's they dispersed.

**Thalia's PoV (the next day before the party)**

"Layla! Did you finish typing?"

Layla tapped the iPad a couple times and then nodded. See, Layla always played the idea giver. Since she was always good at embarrassing people, she came up with the ideas, also because she doesn't like playing and prefers watching it so we let her be the idea giver (not just because the last time we tried to make her play she started chucking oranges at us).

-30 minutes later-

"Now what do you want to do?" asked Percy. Layla jumped up and squealed, "Truth or Dare!" I nodded in agreement. They all looked at each other and exchanged glances. They shrugged said "Fine."

In 20 minutes flat Jason was face was covered in peanut butter, Grover looked like a drowned goat, Leo had a shaving cream moustache and beard (which he loved very much) and Thalia was covered head to toe with blueberry smoothie (which Percy thought was a total waste of perfectly delicious beverages) so it was my turn now.

"Percy, truth or dare?" I asked putting a towel over my shoulders. "Dare." He replied and drank his coke.

I looked at Layla. Layla smiled at me and showed me the iPad. I nodded and said, "Percy, I dare you to kiss Annabeth."

**Haha I know. Truth or Dare kiss, so cliché. Whatever. It's my favorite way of making them kiss. Mostly because Percy gets so embarrassed and Annabeth gets flustered.**

**Happy Mark of Athena Day, guys.**


	9. Party at Thalia's Part II: Shaving Cream

**Hi guys :)**

**So this part will be quick. No chatty chat time with me.**

**ILoveJamesSiriusPotter:**

**_I like to know I'm not the only one who stalks Uncle Rick's characters in_**

**_tumblr! Hahaha I know lots of people who are smart AND lazy :D I'm just lazy_**

**_and a bookworm, I guess... Whatever that's got nothing to do with the actual_**

**_story, sometimes I seriously think I've got ADHD by the way I randomly change_**

**_subjects (like now) so this chapie was great but now I want Percabeth's kiss I_**

**_don't care if it's T or D but I just want it -.o_**

**Let's be best friends. OK. I am literally having feels writing my own story. Like, I was all "OMG they should kiss now it would be so cute" then I was like "Wait, that's just cliché" Yeah sometimes I feel like I'm seriously ADHD. Go to .com you'll see me. **

**Jackattacks5478:**

**_please update soon_**

**OK**

**Percy's PoV**

"What?" Annabeth and I said at the same time, "No!"

Thalia smirked and exchanged a glance with Layla, "You have to. It's a dare."

I sighed. At least they chose Annabeth. Layla smiled, "5 seconds at least." She said, pulling out a timer. Where did she get that from? Never mind.

**Layla's PoV **

**(because I wanted it like that, plus we never do Layla)**

They both leaned in. So did the entire circle. We were all anticipating the moment when they kissed. Mostly because _everyone _knew they liked each other. I mean, _come on_, how obvious can you get.

Then their lips met everyone grinned. Then when they hit exactly 5 seconds they pulled away. I frowned.

"I thought you would kiss longer!" I whined. Percy and Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy. Thalia just laughed and Leo grinned crazily for a bit until half of his shaving cream moustache fell off. That was such a short kiss, good god. "Okay, let's just play a couple more rounds and –" I was interrupted by the doorbell.

When I opened the door RED was standing there. I grinned. This was part of my plan. Everyone except Thalia tensed and glared. Even Leo, whose puffy, white facial hair was ruining the image of being hostile.

We sat down and did a couple more rounds. No one even asked Rachel until the last round.

"Hey, Dare, Truth or Dare?" Thalia asked. **(AN bad pun joke)**

"Dare." Rachel replied flatly.

"I dare you to stand in the center of the circle and let us do whatever we want to you."

Rachel looked at Percy and grinned, "Fair enough."

Thalia tossed everyone a bottle a shaving cream, "GO!" Then there was a frenzy of white foam and a lot of screaming **(AN: good gods that sounds weird)**. Then there was a lot of laughing as a shaving cream covered Rachel sat down and growled, "OK my turn. Per –"

I interrupted her. "Nope. Sorry. That was the last round. Let's eat cake."

**This one was kinda short. Sorry. I'll update soon. Anyways, I made the kiss short because long ones are cliché and unoriginal. Plus, It's sort of like the one in BoTL, you know, short.**

**Math time:**

**Review + Nice Readers = Happy writer and More updates.**


	10. Valentine's Day Part I

**So I got a PM from someone (you know who you are) who suggested that I slow down and describe the characters. Which I ****_planned _****on doing, but never did. Therefore this chapter will have character descriptions. Except for the ones from the books because you know what they look like. **

**BeautifulMystery23:**

**_Hehe I lurv your story! This is the best ever! Btw I am ADHD PLEASE UPDATE!_**

**Aw, thanks :). I update pretty often. Not to worry.**

**A Guest:**

**_:Awesome! You should make the next chapter Percy's Pov_**

**Thanks. But, I don't mean to be rude, but, you don't even know what's gonna happen how would you know which PoV I should put it in? No offense, of course. Ahem, cookie? (::)**

**Derp face to you all :)**

**Annabeth's PoV**

Layla was sitting at the table. She had pulled her choppy black hair back and tied it into a ponytail so she could continue inhaling mango cake (**AN: My favourite kind of cake. If you never tried it, you should**). Her cheeks for puffed up and she had started cutting off another slice. Thalia had bought two cakes, she never explained why she did, and she just said I'll see. I guess I understand now. Percy was talking to Nico and Grover.

"Percy!" yelped Layla, "I forgot! We have to prepare for tomorrow! It's you-know-what day!" Then she started putting on her gray knee-high converse. Percy sighed, "I guess I got to go. Last time I refused, I had to sleep on the couch. She covered my bed with whipping cream." Then he slipped on his vans, waved good-bye and left after a bouncing Layla (whose dark green eyes were having that extra-maniac, I-have-an-idea-that-will-work-but-everyone-will-hate glint).

Nico and Grover shrugged. Both of them turned towards Thalia who blinked and sighed before saying, "Alright, you two can crash here." They grinned and simultaneously said, "Yes!"

Then, I huffed, "Well, I should go. I wonder what Layla is up to."

Thalia laughed, "Probably nothing good. See you tomorrow, Annie."

"Don't call me that!" I yelled back.

_Next day at school…_

"Have you guys seen Percy?" I asked Thalia, Nico, Grover, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo.

"Nope." Said Hazel and Frank.

"Not last night." Said Thalia. The rest just shook their head. I shrugged and headed for my locker. I frowned, today was Valentine's Day. It would have been perfect to tell Percy I actually liked him. A lot. When I opened my locker a note fell out of it.

_Meet me at the Auditorium after school._

_-Percy_

So I put my stuff in my locker, put my homework into my side bag and headed for the Auditorium.

When I got there no one was there. Except there was a little box sitting on the stage. I walked over and took it. There was a chocolate rose with a note taped onto a red box that was obviously full of chocolate. The note said:

_Annabeth, _

_I thought I might give this to you. Well, you'll find out in about 2 minutes. Hope you like it._

_- Percy_

I stopped and looked at it. Then I noticed that there were footsteps. I backed up to get a better look at who just walked on stage.

First there was Kylie. She had her caramel hair down with two small braids that wrapped around her head. She wore a white shirt with a black grey jacket, skinny jeans and a pair of converse. She was carrying a microphone, walking to the right side of the stage where she stood, her blue eyes shining. She smiled and said into the microphone, "Listen closely, Annabeth." She slipped behind the curtains and they opened.

There stood, with a guitar, Percy Jackson.

**See, this is why I needed him to sing. He's gotta serenade Annabeth. Because that's the cute fluff we all love about Percabeth Fanfiction.**


	11. Valentine's Day Part II: The Song

**Hey guys! Its Thanksgiving soon so there's a long weekend. Therefore I must update. **

**Anyways, responses to reviews.**

**Athena girl huntress said:**

**_That is super cute! Please update soon! This story is totally epic! It's so_**

**_sweet and really exciting. Please update soon! I love the idea of a good ol'_**

**_serenade. Update soon!_**

**Oh well, thank you :) **

**ILoveJamesSiriusPotter said:**

**_I could die with Percabeth feeling right now, just yesterday I finished MoA,_** **_and... well, I needed Percabeth stuff. I won't say anything about the ending_** **_because I hate spoilers, so I'm not gonna spoil :D Great chapter, I'm waiting_** **_for the next oneeeeeeee :)_**

**Haha, me too. I need Percabeth. I already know how it ends. It happens when you have a tumblr. So much pain. Sanity went over along with the two of them *sobs*.**

**Tumblr's down tomorrow. Under maintenance or something.**

**Annabeth's PoV**

"Percy?" I asked. No doubt, I was surprised. Who wouldn't be? He smiled and waved sheepishly. Kylie smiled excitedly. "Percy's going to sing you a _song_! I'm singing back up and the parts sung by a girl."

**(AN Remember that song from the chapter 365 Sparks? Oh how I love forshadowing.)**

The music started and the lights dimmed slightly. The stage went completely black except for the row of spotlights at the front.

"Monday, well baby I fell for you. Tuesday, I wrote you this song. Wednesday, I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong…"

Then Kylie started singing, "7 days a week every hour of the month, gotta let you know where my heart is comin' from."

Then together, "I shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say, baby, I gotta let you know."

This part Percy sang on his own with Kylie in the background only, "I will try everything, to make you come closer to me and baby do you believe that it's not just a phase. How can I get it through to tell you what I can't lose, I will try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you yeah, to get to you, you, you, you, baby."

At this point Percy had stepped off stage and out his guitar on a stand. He smiled at me and took my hand and gave me a little twirl.

"Every second every tick tick of the clock (Every second)  
I want you all to myself  
I just can't handle myself, feeling kinda guilty but girl I can't stop  
Girl I don´t wanna nobody else, no one else, no one else…  
I will try everything, to make you come closer to me

I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you."

The music stopped and I tackled him with a hug. He hugged me back. He was taller than me so I had to go on tippy toes to get my head on his shoulder. I barely noticed Kylie walk over and take the microphone from Percy and draw the curtains.

When we let go of each other, I smiled, full of adrenaline, "That was _amazing_!"

He chuckled, "Oh, good, I didn't sound like a tortured donkey."

I swatted his arm, "Idiot."

"Smarty-pants"

"Kelp Face."

"Owl Head."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

We looked at each other. He raised an eyebrow (which was really cute) and asked, "Where did that come from?" I smirked at him and said, "Well, you love marine things and your head is full of seaweed." Then I bumped his shoulder, "And Wise Girl? Is that the best you got?"

He shrugged, "With your IQ, it doesn't give me much leverage. You're all wise and smart and stuff and you're a girl. Wise Girl."

I smiled at him. Then slowly, but surely my smile faded, his did to. Then before we knew it, I had pulled him in for a kiss.

***gasp* Valentine's Day is still not over. I just love writing about V-day. It's the time when I get to put all the fluff I want in my story. I'm probably going to update quite a bit tomorrow. Long Weekend, tumblr will be down.**


	12. Valentines Day Part III: Balcony?

**Hello, people. So the staff of tumblr tricked us into trying to get a social life. Or they tried. They failed. Actually, the just closed it down to make it about 3 shades darker.**

**R2R time (Response to Review time)**

**BeautifulMystery23:**

**_Eek! I love PERCABETH. I also love it when Percy sings, too. I can't wait for_**

**_the next chapter!_**

**I love Percabeth too!**

**ILoveJamesSiriusPotter:**

**_I'll summarize this chapter in one word "adorable". It's so... cute, idk what_** **_to say. Can you tell me your tumblr? pleeaaseeeee? Well, whatever, I'm waiting_** **_until the next chapie :D:D:D:D:D:D:D_**

**Aw, Thanks! My tumblr is on my profile and it's the same as my name here on **

**Jackattack5478:**

**_DUN-DUN-DDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_** **_PERABETH(is that how you spell it?) FOREVER! Great chapter please update soon_**

**Spelled Percabeth :) Thanks :3**

**And this is shout out to both of you two for being the ones who review constantly so I know I am not failing miserably at Story-biz**

**Third Person PoV**

Annabeth ended up with one hand tangled in his hair and her other arm was around his neck. His arms had wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

Layla squealed backstage and was about to run around screaming like an idiot but Kylie yanked her back.

They must have heard Layla because they snapped apart so quickly it was funny. Layla clamped a hand on her own mouth.

Percy chuckled awkwardly and slowly pulled away. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, which he slipped into Annabeth's hand. It was crumpled and warm, it must have been really old paper because it was a dark-like beige color. None of this mattered to Annabeth though; her heart almost skipped a beat, and then climbed out via her throat.

_I hope the song was okay. It's Valentine's Day and I thought it would be great to tell you that I like you. A lot. I know it's really stupid. Just tell me your response later. _

_ – Percy_

Of course she already knew her response. She grabbed her bag and walked out of school. She took the subway, her subconscious mind taking her home as she was lost in thought. When she got home she went to her room and dumped her bag on the ground and sat on her bed. She crossed her legs and whipped out her phone.

_Hey, Seaweed Brain, can i come over 2 ur place l8er?_

There was a ding.

_Sure, Wise Girl, cya l8er then._

She smiled. He was so sweet, there was hardly a time when he said "No" to anyone who asked him for a favor. Except Rachel, of course.

_Cya_

She leaned over her bed and pulled her laptop out of bag and put in on her nightstand then she pulled out her math and science homework. When she was done she went downstairs and ate dinner. It was spaghetti night in the Chase household. She, for the first time, wanted to look nice. She went upstairs and brushed her teeth and then her hair. She made a thin braid and pinned it to the rest of her hair, which looked fine. After that she went to her closet and chose a white long sleeve t-shirt, skinny jeans, converse and a black scarf because it was cold out.

She pulled on a small side bag from LeSportSac (**AN: By far the best bags in the world**) and put her phone and wallet. She lived about a 5 minute walk from Percy. Just across the street and around the corner. When she got there she had to get him to buzz her up. The moon was out already and the air was cold and crisp but she had ignored it the whole way there so when she walked into the building the warmth that spread over her was comforting and cozy.

When she reached the 8th floor and walked to room 818 (**AN see what I did there? August 18****th****? OK sorry**) she rang the doorbell, Sally Jackson answered.

"Oh, hi, Annabeth." She said happily, "Percy said you were coming over."

She smiled at her, "Where is he?"

She laughed, "Being lazy. Watching TV on the couch." Annabeth laughed, "Of course he is." She walked into the apartment and Percy was lounging on the sofa completely asleep and oblivious to the fact that he was actually drooling onto the pillow. She bent over and whispered, "Percy, get up."

He groaned and rolled over mumbling sleepily, "I don't wanna. I'm having a good dream." Annabeth arched an eyebrow curiously.

"About…?"

He smiled in his sleep. "A pretty girl."

This intrigued Annabeth to continue for further inspection. "Well, what does she look like?"

"Well, she's got blonde curly hair like a princess and the most intimidating, pretty grey –" He opened one green eye groggily and snapped awake instantly. "Annabeth?"

She straightened up and smirked folding her arms, "So, you dream about me?"

His face strongly resembled a strawberry. "W-well, you don't know, it c-could be a different girl. This is so awkward."

"You know, Seaweed Brain, there are a lot of things I know and don't know." She paused, "But I obviously know what I look like. And that you drool in your sleep."

He shrugged, he was wearing a green v neck and a black jacket with jeans and black and grey Vans. "So, you wanted to come over because…"

"Well," she pulled out the crumpled note, "You told me to tell you my response later."

"Uh-huh."

"So here I am."

"Oh." Was it just her or was his voice shaking slightly? "Well, my mom is here and if she hears she will tease me to no end all night. Balcony, milady?" He offered his arm like in the movies.

She laughed and took it. When they got to the balcony she smiled a bit. "It's a nice view."

He was staring at her and she got really subconscious but she tried to ignore it. "Yeah." He whispered, then he returned to a normal voice, "So…"

They both turned to face each other. She put a hand on his chest, "Percy," she began, he looked a little nervous which Annabeth found totally ridiculous, "I like you, too. A lot."

**OMFGS SO LONG. It's like 12:30 AM here and yeah. **

**I know you all expected something like "I love you" and an "I love you, too" but really, they just got into a relationship literally 35 words ago. OK? We aren't getting cliché and lovey dovey yet. Even if it's already ****_really _****cliché and ****_really _****fluffy and lovey dovey. Whatever. OK as usual review please, goodnight. **


	13. You Can Stir Up Anything

**Hello, Percabeth shippers :3**

**I am going to be like Rick Riordan and be all like TOO MUCH HAPPINESS! Because there is too much happiness. Just kidding, the more the merrier, but I had this genius idea while taking an afternoon nap. As you read my story you shall see my evil but cheesy plan unravel.**

**Mwahahaha**

**OK R2R time**

**ILoveJamesSiriusPotter:**

**_you really love cliff hangers, huh? well I hope you update soon. Like in very_**

**_soon cause I go on vacation on wednesday evening and I want at least one_**

**_chapter before I go. I'm seriously obsessed with this story :D_**

**I quote R squared. Ahem, "The real cliff-hangers haven't even started yet." And "Cliff-hangers are when characters are left in imminent danger."**

**Oh my dear reader, I have 2 evil plans to spoil your joy now. Hehehehe. Your obsession pleases me. Throughout this story I will try to take away people's readers to can and even then store them in a jar and give it back to you at the end of the story, which is a ****_long _****wait.**

**BeautifulMystery23**

**_Hehe the authors note at the end made me laugh. I'm guessing it isn't supposed_** **_to be funny, but it is! Update soon and I lurv this story (the only thing_** **_stronger than love is lurv) and I lurv PERCABETH!_**

**I didn't intend anything in the AN to be funny or not, I intended to express my thoughts about updating stories in the middle of the night. If the only thing that is stronger than love is lurv then I would have to make Percy and Annabeth say "I lurv you" instead. And the only thing that is longer than forever is five-ever. **

**Jackattack5478:**

**_good idea about not going into lovey dovey straight away you made it start out_** **_like any normal relationship I think anyways because I don't have a girlfriend_** **_or anything so I wouldn't know really liked this chapter update soon_**

**Double thanks ;)**

**This story is in a community and I had a heart attack and started fangirling. **

**~~~~~~~~~~TIME LAPSE~~~~~~~~~**

_Date: March 20th _**Calypso's PoV**

I was absolutely _ecstatic_! I used to go to Goode and then my parents transferred me to a school in London, which really upset me because my closest friends Grover, Juniper and Percy were there. Well, Percy was different. I was hoping that Percy would change or friend status to something more than that. Anyways, in London I dated a couple of guys but that never changed how I felt about Percy. The good news is I am transferring back to Goode (**AN in my eyes this is not good news in anyway**) so I get to see Percy!

Am I worried he got a girlfriend? Not a chance. When we were 14 he couldn't get a girl to even _talk _to him, other than his friends, of course.

Today I walked into school in my usual baggy white dress and sandals with my brown side bag for books. I went to my locker and passed by Grover. I smiled and waved at him while he stared at me in shock.

"Calypso! What are you _doing _here?" he asked, "I thought you moved to London!"

I laughed, "I did," I responded pulling my braid to one side, "But I moved back. Hey, where's Percy?"

Grover sighed, "At his locker, but –"

I nodded, "Thanks!" then I ran off.

I kept on thinking _He'll be so happy! Then, since he's so happy to see me, we could maybe become more than friends and –_

I was cut out of my thoughts, my smile faltering. Percy, who could have been – no, _should _have been – mine, had his arms around another girl. A rather pretty girl.

He was leaning against his locker, she was facing him. He had one arm around her waist and the other twirling her blonde, curling hair, they were talking and laughing and he was so happy. She had one hand on his chest and the other arm around his neck. They were _way _to close to have just been friends. I looked around then turned on me heels and fled.

_At Home Economics_

Class was really boring; we were learning how to make various types of soup. I kept on thinking back to seeing Percy at his locker. He had a girlfriend (and he looked a lot better than the last time I saw him, perhaps leaner?).

The teacher droned on and on, "… Now let's get started. Remember, you can stir up anything as long as you have the skill."

My head snapped up.

_You can stir up anything if you have the skill…_

I smiled slightly.

_I have the skill. I have the skill to stir up trouble!_

**Dun-dun-dunnnnn**

**Muhahahahahahahahahaha. Now there will be 2 girls who want to stir up trouble. Rachel and Calypso. I can't say go after because all the females of the student body are probably going after Percy so yeah.**

**My evil plan :D**

**Hand over your abilities to can please. Not to worry, I'll keep it safe.**

**LOL JK.**

**Bye.**


	14. Forget it, OK?

**ILoveJamesSiriusPotter:**

**_I'm now seriously worried about Calypso's last comment O.O but it's great you_**

**_update so soon :D keep it that way ;) now just imagine for a second if Rachel_**

**_and Calypso get together and plot against Percabeth -.O it'd be bad..._**

**I would be worried if you weren't worried. And, you're a psychic. Right before I took a nap I was like "I'm going to make Rachel and Calypso work together." Then I see your review a while later and I started laughing.**

**Athena girl huntress:** **_He he he he he. This opens a new door of trouble. This sounds exciting. PLEASE_** **_UPDATE SOON! This is such an epic story!_**

**Oh, you are too much :3 **

**percythepanda:**

**_Oh no! Dont do anything Calypso! If you do ill hate everything about this_** **_story! Ahhhh_**

**Nooooooo please don't hate this story D: Haha. Calypso ****_has _****to do something. I mean you gotta admit that's kind of agitating if your biggest crush has a girlfriend. Whatever. In my story she's actually a nice girl, she's just letting her anger blind her. Or something like that.**

**BeautifulMyster23** **_No it better be PERCABETH at the end and they stay that way five-ever (see_** **_what I did ther?) Calypso is back! In the books I loved her and I pitied her_** **_for Ogygia but in these she is just a female dog (trying to cut back on my_** **_curses, even though it's Calypso we're talking about_**

**Haha. It will be Percabeth obviously. FANFIC SPOILER: In the end Calypso ****_and _****Rachel will be nice. **

**percabeth12141711:** **_nice story... i already hate calypso tho..._**

**Guys, guys, guys. Stop the hate. She just got into the story. If you hate her later on in the story (like after this chapter) it will be understandable. **

**Percy's PoV**

So we were hanging out in my room, sitting on the ground. Well, I was sitting on the ground Annabeth was in my lap reading a book while I played with her hair. She keeps telling me I can't just make her hair curlier. Pfft… You never know.

I heard the front door click. Annabeth and I both raised our heads. Calypso popped up in my room and smiled.

**Calypso's PoV**

Earlier that day:

_"So, Rachel." She turned to me uninterested. "See, I know you don't like me because I like Percy, but listen, we have something in common!" She stared at me like I was crazy. She obviously wasn't the brightest girl in the world. I sighed, "We both want Percy and Annabeth to break up." _

_"Oh. Right. Yeah." She smiled, "Keep talking."_

_"So I was thinking, we could work together, how does that sound?" _

_"Great idea!" she beamed, "Then they'll break up much easier."_

_"Awesome, so here's the plan."_

Alright, Percy's mom let me in as she was leaving the apartment, when I walked into the apartment and headed for Percy's room I saw them cuddling, which made me want to puke, and smiled. Time for action.

I walked in and their heads snapped up. Annabeth slipped of his lap and stood up, "What do you want?" she growled. She looked like a bomb ready to explode. _Annabeth must know I like Percy, _I thought, _Perfect. _

"I just wanted to talk to Percy." Then I walked past her and she took a deep breath like she was trying to calm herself. "So, Percy…"

He slipped past me as quick as he could and grabbed Annabeth. "Hi."

He led us out of the room and to the door. I continued, "Percy, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." Then I rolled my eyes, "Oh, right! I don't need to ask I know you want to go on a date with me." I got really close to his face. Then I felt myself get shoved into the wall.

Annabeth was right up in my face now. "Listen, _Calypso._" She said my name like it was poison, "He is my boyfriend and you need to back off."

I examined my nails calmly. "Anniebelle… Aren't you that girl who's a nerd/wannabe pretty-girl."

Percy stammered, "Look, uhm, I think –"

Annabeth's eyes snapped towards me, "You might _wannabe _shutting your face now." (**AN couldn't resist this. Got it from victorious.**)

Percy stepped in front of her. "Calypso, leave. Now."

I sighed, "Percy –"

He glared at me and I admit, I flinched back a bit. "Now." He snapped.

I shrugged. "Fine, Percy. Your loss."

**AN: OK you have every right to hate her now.**

**Percy's PoV**

When she left I sighed. "Finally, I thought she would never leave." Annabeth looked furious, "_Well, _she obviously came here for a reason."

I blinked, "Yeah, but, it's not like that Annabeth."

"It looks exactly like that, Percy." She snapped. Her words cracking like whip. "No, Annabeth. I swear it's not."

She shoved me, "You're making it worse for yourself. Stop lying."

"I'm not!"

"Ok, you're right," her voice dripped with vicious sarcasm, "That explains why she was so sure you were going to say yes."

"But I wasn't! I swear! Annabeth, just listen to me for once!"

She glared at me, "Forget it, Percy. Just forget it. Forget this whole thing, OK? Forget the relationship and everything we had 'cause apparently, you didn't care about any of it!" She grabbed her jacket left and slammed the door for extra effect. Then as if on cue there was a boom of thunder and lightning flashed illuminating the entire apartment.

I yelled in frustration and banged fist against the wall. Then I turned around and slid down against it. I sat on the ground, running my hand through my hair several times.

I tried so hard to think clearly but it was so difficult. I groaned and hit my head against the wall.

**OH NO! Two day update gap! *runs around freaking out* **

**You have permission to hate Rachel and Calypso now. **

**Review Please!**


	15. Stormy

**Hi guys :D. Now before anybody checks into a mental institution because they broke up I would like to apologize in advance. If you happen to injure yourself by hitting your head against the wall as I do when I get upset about Percabeth.**

**Angelo Starkid:**

**_Update. right. now._**

**Ily2**

**ILoveJamsSiriusPotter:**

**_it's good you gave us permission to hate Rachel and Calypso, i would have_** **_hated them anyway but... well whatever, tonight I'm going on a trip with_** **_school, when I come back I hope you have updated one or two chapters (is that_** **_sentence even gramatically correct? who cares!) and in those chapters please_** **_make annabeth find out the truth. Stupid complot between those two b***s! I_** **_still like your writing :D_** **School trips are awesome :) Everyone knows who the professional truth finder is. Maybe one chapter, cause I have a science test, if I get an A my dad will get me a CHB T-shirt.** **BeautifulMystery23:** **_NOO Theres gotta be lurv between Percabeth! They gotta be together for_** **_five-ever. And I hate with a capital HATE Rachel and Calypso!_** **You guys! I think hate is just too weak of a word to describe how we feel about Rachel and Calypso. There will be lurv between Percabeth. They will be together five-ever.** **Guest:**

**_:Their plan wasn't as bad as i thought. but still.. UPDATE!_**

**OK good. I just made the plan up off the top of my head. Actually, I made this whole story up off the top of my head.**

**_It's stormy out/so baby let me in/ I can help I know I_ can**

**_Together we're never gonna fall_  
**

**Annabeth's PoV**

I got home, kicked off my shoes. Then pulled off my jacket, which was thoroughly soaked by the storm, and ran upstairs, I heard my dad, "Annabeth –" I ignored him and ran into my room upstairs and slammed the door. I locked the door and slid down.

I sucked in a breath and pulled my knees to my chest. Then, before I know it, before I can regain control, I started crying.

Crying is not a normal thing for me the way it is for other teenage girls. I don't just cry.

"Annabeth?" That was Percy's voice! It was sort of mechanical-like, as though he was talking through a phone. Then it hit me so hard, so quickly. The speakers! Sometimes I couldn't reply to Percy's texts or pick up when he called because my brothers played with my phone (they love angry birds) and when he texts or calls me they don't tell me so Layla took a pair of blue, portable speakers and to headsets and rigged them to connect so we could talk to each other through them. Why was she so stupid? He was the last person she wanted to talk to and she didn't even bother to unplug the speakers.

"Annabeth, I'm outside."

Wait? He's outside? Isn't there a storm? I peered outside my window. Sure enough, he was drenched from head to toe standing on the roof of his car and staring up at my bedroom window. I whipped away from the window and gasped.

"You're not going to say anything, are you?" I felt the urge to talk to him. I fought it for as long as I could. Finally, I relented and picked up my headset.

"Percy, what do you want?" I asked bitterly.

I heard him sigh, "I swear to god, I don't like Calypso in _that _way." He said, "I could never do that to you."

I didn't say anything.

He continued, "You know how they say music can fix a lot of things? Well, let me try to fix this." Then the music for Stormy by Hedley came on and my eyes stung.

"Wind blow, rain fall  
We've faced it all  
There's still some use in trying  
Hands up, heads down  
Baby if you think there's no way out  
Somewhere the sun's still shinning  
Dark skies tell no lies  
Like your stormy eyes  
If it's cold tonight  
I'm here now

It's stormy out so baby let me in  
I can help I know I can  
Together we're never gonna fall  
It's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again  
Even the worst storms gotta end  
We're better if we weather it all (yeah)  
Together we're never gonna fall

Boom, crash all night  
You scream, we fight  
These words they strike like lightning  
Dark skies tell no lies  
Like your stormy eyes  
If it's cold tonight  
I'm here now

It's stormy out so baby let me in  
I can help I know I can  
Together we're never gonna fall  
It's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again  
Even the worst storms gotta end  
We're better if we weather it all (yeah)  
Together we're never gonna fall

It's stormy out so baby let me in  
I can help I know I can  
Together we're never gonna fall  
It's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again  
Even the worst storms gotta end  
We're better if we weather it all (yeah)  
Together we're never gonna fall

Together we're never gonna fall  
It's stormy now  
When you breakdown, when you can't take it all  
When you're slamming your fist against the wall  
Thunder can sound so frightening."

The song ended. He sighed and for some reason it sounded extremely shaky. I realized how scared he was. My heart twisted in knots. I pulled off my headset and pulled on a jacket then I ran downstairs and pulled on a pair of boots and went outside.

He had taken off his headset too. When he saw me he jumped off the roof of the car and stood there. Immediately walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. He relaxed, a lot of tension had left his shoulders and he put his arms around my waist. He was soaked but still warm somehow.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**PERCABETH!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Okay byeeeeeeeee**


	16. Protective

**Hi guys! So basically school has been a lot of stress which is why the gap between my updates has been bigger. Tests tests tests tests. Oh gods. OK So basically it's going to be this chapter or another one and an epilogue. When you get to the end of the story you will know that this story has not ended yet :)**

**TalkingChickenHead:**

**_I loved it! Can't wait for more!_**

**Thanks :D**

** .Walker:**

**_this is awesome so far!_**

**Merci (French if you must know)**

**Guest:**

**_:OMG! adorable! UPDATE!_**

**Adorable is what I aim for. Also OMG and UPDATE!**

**percythepanda:**

**_Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU for not letting the lelius ** get_** **_inbetween them! Im grinning from ear to ear! Dont take it the wrong way but i_** **_love you! Like as an author! (Imma a hopeless romantic and i hate myself for_** **_being that way) this story is my favorite to read! I cant wait till the_** **_update! I LOVE THIS!_**

**I have a tumblr where we say I love you to so many people. I don't take it the wrong. ILY2**

**aPJOluvinGUEST:** I 3 the Percabeth :):) Great story hope U update soon **Yes ma'am/sir** **BeautifulMystery23:** **_Oh my gods I felt my anxiety level shoot down right there. Did someone make_** **_Zeus angry? An wouldn't Percy be dry since water doesn't get him wet?_** **A shout out to Percabeth-is-endless because I went on my email and I had 18 in my Fanfiction Folder (I'm so organized lulz) and it was all these beautiful reviews :D. ** **Percabeth-is-endless:** OH GODS THAT SONG GAVE ME SO MANY FEELS JUST UGH But that was so sweet just so Percy and perfect and I love you **Welp. My mission is complete. I love you too!** **Haha. Anyways, the answer to your questions is that if you refer to my description of the story it says AU.** **-** **MAGICAL TIME LAPSE. They are in grade 12 and are almost graduating.** **Annabeth's PoV** I was sitting the couch at Percy's apartment, his head was on my lap and I was playing with his hair. He was watching TV while I read Harry Potter.

"So, who are you asking to prom?" I asked, I mean, I knew he was going to ask me but it's still good to tease him.

He shrugged, "I was going to ask you, but if you don't want to then…"

I slapped his arm. "Well, you didn't ask me so I just assumed you didn't want to." I said teasingly. He pouted and whined, "You _know _that's not true!"

"So you _do _want to go to Prom with me?"

"I believe I just implied that."

"Then why didn't you ask?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Cute."

"So you'll go to prom with me?" he asked. Wow, he is dense. "Yeah, of course I will."

There was silence. Then I decided to tell him something.

"Now I don't have to go with some pervert football player who had the sick logic that I would actually say yes when they asked."

He sat up so quickly it shocked me. "What?" he snapped furiously, "Who asked you?" he demanded. I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on his anger. Instead I listed the names.

"Well, there was Dean Rogers, Taylor Gale, Neil Daniels and Toby Jones." I said flatly. His eyes were narrowed and he said, "Good, their lockers are all in the same area."

**Percy Third Person POV**

With the help of Layla, Percy had lured them all into the park near the apartment. It was simple. Layla disguised herself as a different person and sent each of them fake secret admirer notes that told them to meet her at the park. Then she also attached a picture of herself in disguise. One disguise per guy.

When they guys got to the park they were ready. Layla smiled her cruel, cruel smile and sneered, "Looking for someone?"

They looked at her.

"You guys are so stupid. Those notes were fake."

Dean Rogers spoke up, "Why would someone do that?"

"Because you four asked my girlfriend to prom." Said Percy, walking up to them.

Neil Daniels laughed, "Its Percy _Wimpy _Jackson!" Taylor, Toby and Dean laughed as he glared. Percy grabbed him by the collar and lifted him clear off the ground.

"You asked Annabeth to the prom. I don't approve of that." He snarled. Neil gulped in fear. _You are so dead, Daniels_, Percy thought.

"Ha, as if she even likes you." Neil snarled. Percy's green eyes narrowed. "You know, Daniels, for someone who just currently two feet off the ground, you are pretty confident."

This time Dean spoke, "Jackson, your little girlfriend is pretty damn sexy and I think she would be great in bed." **(AN: SO dirty….) **

Percy tensed. Dean just crossed the line.

He dropped Neil and turned around then effectively punching Dean in the gut. Before he could regain composure again Percy flipped him making him land hard on the ground with a thud.

Taylor charged and Layla flung herself into action. Being extremely strong for her size and being trained in martial arts, she quickly kneed him in the stomach then grabbed his arm and twisted, slamming him into the ground.

Toby looked scared he was never much of a fighter. Layla let Taylor go and the four of them fled.

_At School_

Dale Andrews walked down the hall. He wanted to ask Annabeth to prom. She knew she had a boyfriend, but as far as he knew, Percy Jackson had not asked yet.

When he arrived at her locker, where she was getting ready for first period, he smiled sleazily.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"What do you want?" she asked without looking up. He grinned, "Just wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me." He said casually. But after less than 2 seconds there was a slam and Percy had his arm on Dale's chest and had pinned him furiously to the locker.

"Listen, Andrews, if you flirt with her one more time I swear I will run you over with my car." growled Percy.

Percy hated that guy. Dale was a player and he cheats on half the girls he dates. The other half is the girls he cheated on with.

"Jackson, let me go." Dale snapped back.

Annabeth put a hand on Percy's other arm. "Come one, Percy he's not worth it." He glared at Dale and let him go. Dale brushed off his clothes and stalked off.

Annabeth turned to look at Percy. "When did you get so protective?" she asked with an eyebrow up. Percy smirked, "When I noticed how many guys liked you."

She gave him a little shove. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, let's get to class."

**So I decided to do a few more chapters before the epilogue. And then I start the sequel. I put this story off for so long. Ugh. OK as usual R&R.**


	17. Prom Part I

**So I feel the need to tell you this. **

**First off this story is AU. Layla's last name is Jackson because Percy's dad in an AU story (or mine at least) is Poseidon ****_Jackson. _****So when he got married to Sally she changed her last name from whatever her parent's last name was so she is now Sally ****_Jackson. _****Who gave birth to Percy ****_Jackson. _****Then they divorced and then Poseidon went on and had a daughter with someone else and therefore we have Layla Ann ****_Jackson._**

**Also, yes, Percy will get soaked by rain because no Poseidon is not the God of the Sea in this story.**

**Also, I hope you guys read my Author's notes at the beginning of the story or you miss out on a lot of awesome-ness going down. **

**OK continuing on.**

**R2R (so many I got 33 emails from the fanfiction bot thing)**

**Skyfly45:**

**_LOVE IT! Your story is awesome. Update soon._**

**Thank you :D**

**Jackattack5478:**

If I had a girlfriend that I knew would be with me for ages and someone said

that well let's just say when I lose my temper in a fight I cannot control how

I fight and I would feel sorry for the person who would have to clean up the

mess, anywho great chapter you got a fan for life

**Oh gods your awesome :D**

**percythepanda:**

I love how Percy is so protecive! That us so sweet! i love this story!

**lolmetodeath:**

So protective :3 so damn cute :3 Percabeth five-ever

**percyjacksonshipper:**

cool story, i really like percy over-protectiveness

**I love making Percy protective C:**

**Beautifulmystery23:**

Lovely lovely chapter my darling. Simply amazing. Please update soon.

**Percabeth-is-Endless:**

THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL?! *happy dance of joy* Anyways, I find Percy's protectiveness really endearing and I just love him. And thanks for that shout-out ;) And this review wouldn't be complete if I didn't mention HOW AWESOME LAYLA IS I MEAN COME ON SHE DID LIKE A JUDO FLIP ON A FOOTBALL PLAYER.

**Haha, there's going to be two sequels. One for College/University and one for "The Adult Days"**

**I was afraid I made him too protective. And the shout out, well you're welcome. :)**

**And Layla's karate awesome-ness is something I could never do. Apparently, she's only like me personality wise.**

**Thanks :)**

**Third Person PoV**

"Come on Annabeth! Just pick some dresses!" Layla complained. Annabeth, Layla, Piper and Hazel had gone dress shopping. Well, not Layla, she refuses to wear dresses.

Piper and Hazel had gone off to the other side of the store (it's a big store) and Annabeth was stuck with Layla. Mostly, because Annabeth wasn't exactly good at picking formal attire.

Annabeth looked around, "Look, I just don't like dresses that much. I don't wear them too often."

Layla smiled a bit. "I know that. That's why I'm here." She scurried off and went to grab a couple dresses from a rack nearby. Annabeth's gaze followed her suspiciously.

When she came back she shoved 4 dresses at her. "Try these."

"No, too sparkly." Said Layla.

Annabeth tried the next one on. They exchanged a glance and said at the same time, "Too tight."

The next one she tried on Layla said, "To much ruffling and such."

When Annabeth came out with the 4th dress Layla was walking back from the rack. "This one," she pointed to the dress in her hand, "Is perfect."

Annabeth tried it on. Layla was right, it _was _perfect.

It was pure white with one strap. It looked like a _peplos _(**AN if you don't know what that is then it's basically a toga for girls. Search up on google or something**). But instead of the baggy top it was slightly tight. Around the waist there was a golden belt with a neutral amount of sparkles. The dress went down loosely and ended a couple centimetres below the knee.

Layla smiled and gave a thumbs up, "And I have the perfect shoes for that."

Annabeth had let Piper do her hair. Basically all they did was pin her hair to one side after tightening her curls. She slipped on some flats and went outside. The thing that surprised her the most was that Layla was leaning on the hood of a white limousine. Annabeth got in and realized that Layla had already picked up Thalia, Piper and Hazel.

Annabeth, still in shock, asked, "How did you get a _limo_?"

Layla smiled, "I pulled a few strings with my cousin, Apollo. Not much really. I just have to return it to him unharmed."

They parked in front of the school where a bunch of people were admiring Rachel's ride. A read convertible apparently. Everyone stopped and stared at the limousine. Layla put it on park and stuck her head out the window. She yelled at Rachel, "Hey! Could you move that car of yours! We have no space!"

Rachel, red with fury, got into the car, did a U-turn and parked at the other side of the road.

First out of the car was Piper. She wore a strapless white dress with black feathers on the top and bottom and a black ribbon around the waist that tied into a bow. She smiled at Jason who was wearing the classic black and white tux which made him look like an official businessman with his blue eyes and blonde hair.

Out stepped Hazel. She was wearing a simple brown dress (both straps, if you must know) that had a coffee brown bow attached to one strap. Frank spent the next 5 minutes trying to pronounce a proper word.

Thalia walked out of the limo. Her black dress had a punk-like look to it but it was also fancy-ish. It had fluffy feathers around the bottom and it matched her hair which she had added blue streaks to. Under her dress she was wearing fish nets. Luke grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

Percy stood impatiently to the side waiting for Annabeth. When everyone was inside Annabeth stepped out.

How does one put this nicely? Let's just say Layla had to catch him. She muttered sarcastically, "Manly, Percy. Very manly."

Layla smiled and ran off to go backstage and help Leo with lighting and sound.

Annabeth walked up to Percy. He grinned and said, "You look _amazing._" Annabeth smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself."

This was actually very true. He was wearing a normal black and white tuxedo, but he didn't where a tie or a bow. His hair was at least a little calmer than it usually was and his green eyes shone excitedly. They walked off to the gymnasium together. Rachel went after them, fuming to no end.

**Rachel's PoV (gasp!)**

I saw Percy standing outside waiting for Annabeth. I hadn't accepted any date to the prom and neither did Calypso. We went together and we were planning to snatch Percy away ASAP.

I was definitely surprised when a limousine driven by Layla pulled in by the school.

Unfortunately, Annabeth came out of that limo with an admittedly fabulous dress.

Then the worst part was when they started laughing and smiling with each other.

Ugh… I'll have to wait another day, for all I know, they'll be by each other all night.

**PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM MMMMMMMMMM**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYY**

**So I drew Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Thalia's dresses but I don't know if you want to see them. If you do, put it in your review.**

**They're not that nice. **

**I finally updated. Ugh. I was going to upload this last night but my internet had a spasm so here you go. Now I have to leave for school.**


	18. Prom Part II

**OK no R2R today. And thanks to those people who corrected my terrible fashion issues. It's not my fault I don't spend time investigating those. I wear jeans and graphic tees and barely bother brushing my hair in the morning.**

**It's the middle of the night and I'm writing this because my brain isn't letting me sleep. **

**I'll have the dresses posted on the epilogue (which is next, next chapter).**

**I also have to right a basic outline for the next sequel…**

**Third Person (because I love third person)**

When Percy and Annabeth walked into the gym they were playing Desperate Measures by Marianas Trench and everyone was talking and just generally hanging around. Layla was on a cat walk with Leo Valdez and some other people. She was entertaining herself by playing with the lights and changing the colours at lightning quick speed.

The song ended. Percy looked up at Layla who, in return, gave a thumbs-up.

"Percy, what –"

"Just watch he said."

He stepped onto the make-shift stage that was actually just a gigantic wooden box. Kylie, who was waiting there a long with the band, grinned and said, "Something Percy should have said, but he chickened out," Leo moved the spotlight onto the stage making the light reflect off Kylie's black sequenced dress that had feathers top and bottom, "'This is a special song, for a special girl."

Percy smiled at Annabeth who had wormed her way to the front. The music started.

I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't go to the finest schools  
But, I know I ain't no fool baby  
I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
But, I know I can make you happy baby  
I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to  
Your heart, not material things

[Chorus]  
I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl,  
But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you

Nah Nah  
Nah Nah  
Nah Nah  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/v/victorious/song_2_ ]  
[Verse 2]  
Yeah I know that you are blessed  
But there's something you're missing yet  
Your own melody... oh baby  
I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true too  
Your heart, not material things

[Chorus]  
I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true (My soul is true)  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl (can't give it too you girl)  
But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you

[Bridge]  
I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby (Give this song to you)  
What I can say, I'll sing it. (Give this song to you)  
Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)  
I'll give my song an the rest to you baby, baby  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true

[Chorus]  
I'll give you my song (Song)  
These words to you (Words)  
Sing you what I feel (Yeahh)  
My soul is true x2  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you

Like last time Kylie sang back up (and the parts sung by a girl) and when the music ended they both took a bow. **(My apologies I love this song and it was so perfect soooooo)**

Percy went (more like fled) off stage and smiled sheepishly at Annabeth who threw her arms around him and muttered, "You're so cheesy."

Layla looked down at them and smiled. Leo flicked off the spotlight and she started to play To the Sky by Owl City.

The music blasted, Percy and Annabeth stood near the food stand. Rachel came up to them. Annabeth's mood seemed to switch immediately. Her eyes narrowed and she said, "Where's Calypso? I thought she did your dirty work…"

Rachel waved her off airily. "She didn't want to come. I swear she's changing, ugh."

Annabeth rolled her eyes while Rachel continued, "Anyways, that's not why I'm here. I was here to talk to –"

Percy immediately interrupted her. He said to Annabeth, "Why don't _we _go to another location?" Then he grabbed her wrist and left. They were somewhat near the stage when Kylie's voice came on the microphone.

"Alright guys, time to see a live dance performance by Leo Valdez and friends!"

Leo stepped on stage followed by Layla and a couple more people. "Hey! We'll be dancing to a song, _all _of you people should know."

Layla yelled, "HIT IT!" Gangnam Style by Psy started playing.

Leo and "friends" ended up doing the entire Gangnam Style music video on stage and it was hilarious to watch.

Everyone cheered. Then, they started playing Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO and there was just general chaos. Layla later switched to a slower song.

_Hello, world, hope you're listening,_

_Forgive me if I'm young_

_Speaking out of turn…_

Percy bowed and held out his hand, "May I have this dance, milady?" He said in a fake British accent. Annabeth stifled a laugh and took his hand.

Their dance consisted of swaying to the music awkwardly. They were completely happy to do just that.

**This was shorter than intended. Sorry about another Victorious reference… I just love that show…**

**Byyyyyeeeeeeee**


	19. Epilogue

**This is it**

**The finale of this story**

**THE EPILOGUE **

**DUN DUN DUN**

**I know the last chapter was really short and stupid and stuff… But I've been busy.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Percy Jackson had graduated from Goode High. He was going to go to NYU to study Marine Biology and he had gotten himself a swim coach and was training whenever he had free time. Except weekends, those were the days he reserved for Annabeth.

Annabeth Chase had graduated from Goode High. She was going to Art Institute of Manhattan (**AN: I don't think that exists I just made that up**) to study for architecture. She was going on scholarship.

Unfortunately, they both had dorms. This meant that they didn't see each other too much other than the weekends. Sometimes they didn't get to see each other at because of their studies.

Even before heading off to University, they knew they wouldn't have much time together. They spent all summer just relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Day before school started, Sally and Paul are out eating dinner.**

Annabeth sighed and looked down at her lazy boyfriend. She had something on her mind that was really agitating her. She set down her book. Percy looked up at her. He was lying down with his head in her lap. He had gone and met his swimming coach and taken a shower after that and she had to say, he did a good job drying his hair.

"Hey, Wise Girl, what's up?"

"I was just… thinking."

Percy smiled, "Not much of surprise there, huh?" She slapped Percy's arm. Then rolled her eyes and sighed. "I was thinking about when we go to Uni."

Her boyfriend raised in eyebrow which was utterly adorable, "What about it?"

"I'm just going to miss you a lot." Percy got up and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm gonna miss you, too. I guess I'll just have to wait till winter holidays and the weekends. We could still see each other on the weekends."

She nodded, "I guess I'm just used to seeing you 5 days a week at school instead of none."

He pulled her into a tight hug and she nuzzled closer.

"Remember when we first met?" he whispered catching her by surprise. Percy was rarely ever nostalgic.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Did you like me or hate me?"

"I thought you were cute and really nice." She paused, "I guess I liked you a bit and it grew over time. I thought it was just some dumb school-girl thing since half the female student body liked you."

Percy chuckled, "Well, you know, the difference was that I actually liked you back."

There was a silence. Needless to say, Percy broke it.

"If you did like me, you covered it up pretty well."

"Did I now? OK my turn for questions, what was the first thing you liked about me?"

"Well, other than Layla and my other friends, you were the first girl that didn't look like she took thirty minutes to get ready in the morning."

"Seriously? How long does Layla take?"

"About ten minutes?"

"Her _shoes _look like they take ten minutes."

"Basically she just grabs a shirt and pants, changes, and then puts on her shoes, and then she runs over to my apartment, grabs breakfast and leaves. That's what that table is there for."

Annabeth laughed.

* * *

"Percy you didn't have to drop me off." Percy forced a smile.

"If I didn't I would have had to watch you leave earlier." He said as he helped unload her stuff. She had 2 suitcases. One of which was dedicated to her architectural supplies. She shouldered her backpack and looked at her boyfriend sadly. She kissed his cheek and said quietly, "I'm really going to miss you."

He pursed his lips, "I'm going to miss you too." He closed the trunk of his car and got into the driver seat. He watched her cross the street to her new school and turn around too look at him. He waved at her then reluctantly closed the door.

She watched him drive off and wished that NYU was closer.

**Hahahahahahahaha torturing yoouuuuuuu.**

**Now you have to wait! Wait until I write the sequel.**

**This epilogue was sad and stuff. Hehehe I'm mean.**

**The dresses are getting coloured and scanned today. I hope.**

**Byyyyyyeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
